


Stupid Fucking Love

by DexVantas



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Dave is kind of an asshole, Humanstuck, I promise there will be yummy GamKar, Jane crocker is a teacher, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, What Was I Thinking?, only minor Dave Stider/Karkat Vantas, spade slick is karkat's dad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-18
Updated: 2015-05-22
Packaged: 2017-11-29 16:31:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/689078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DexVantas/pseuds/DexVantas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Karkat moves to Texas and absolutely hates it. Dave constantly harasses him and Gamzee continues to irritate him, but kinda in a good way. A little DaveKat, but it's mainly GamKar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Day of Hell

**Author's Note:**

> I've never made a fanfic before so here goes... well... everything. I hope it's not too incredibly shitty. I feel like this will end badly. I promise though that there will be gamkar in the future if people actually read this, I kinda doubt anyone will though.  
> //orz  
> Feedback would be ab-so-lute-ly lovely.
> 
> Characters belong to the lovely Andrew Hussie.

==> Be pissed Karkat

Your name is Karkat Vantas, you are 16, and you have recently transferred to a new school. You're really pissed about it. You had to leave all your friends behind and move to shitty texas. You don't know why your dad picked here of all places but you know you'll abso-fucking-lutely hate it here. You don't know where anything is, you don't know anyone, and you sure as fuck don't know where this asshole you call your father is taking you.

"Where the fuck are we going?" You scowl.

"YOU are going to school." He snaps at you.

You clench your fist and grumble to yourself.

"Why the fuck do I have to go to school today? We JUST moved here, can't we wait until next week?"

"No, I don't give a fuck if we just moved here. You are going to school today."

"But dad!"

"YOU'RE GOING AND THAT'S FINAL!" He shouts.

You sink back into the seat and look out the window. You watch as you pull up into a large school. You didn't expect it to be this big, especially for such a shitty place. You step out of the car and flip your dad the bird before walking up to the doors. You some-what hesitate before pushing the big metal doors open, only to be shoved by some dick wearing the stupidest fucking shades you've ever seen. You make a mental note to shove a boot up that dick's ass if you happen to see him again. The hallways are crowded and it seems like every five fucking seconds you're getting pushed around, which your height doesn't help the issue. You look around and try to find your way to the office and after what seems like ten minutes you decide to ask someone for directions. You walk up to a girl with long brown hair and round glasses and tap her on the shoulder.

"Excuse me." You say.

She turns around and gives you a big goofy smile.

"Hi! I'm Jade! Are you new here?" she asks.

You take a step back because she startles you a bit.

"Yeah. I'm new here." You grumble, "Do you know where the stupid office is? It's like a fucking maze here."

"I knew I didn't recognize you. The office is right down there!" she points to the right, "You go down that hallway and then take a left at the end, then it should be straight ahead!"

You say thanks as you hurry off. As the bell rings the halls become less crowded and you can finally make it to your destination. You walk into the office and the lady at the desk stares at you like you're the biggest pest she's ever seen. You walk up to her and tell her your name and you ask where the fuck you're supposed to be going. She hands you a sheet of paper with all your classes and the times you need to be there by, she hurries you out of the office with a "shoo". What a bitch.

When you finally find your class you're already twenty minutes late. You open the door and all the students face towards your direction. You grumble in annoyance as you listen to the whispers and mumbles spread throughout the room. The teacher hushes the class and calls you infront of her desk.

"Class," She starts, "This is our new student. Please welcome him to our class and treat him kindly."

She's actually pretty decent looking for a teacher. She has short, dark brown, curly hair. Large, round glasses. She's maybe a foot taller than you, and she has big, bright blue eyes. She looks at you and asks you to introduce yourself. You cross your arms and let out a huff, furrowing your eyebrows as you look at the class.

"I'm Karkat Vantas." You say with a hiss.

"Well, welcome Karkat. I'm your teacher, Ms. Crocker."

The class just stares at you and you hear them begin to whisper again, which just irratates you even more. You hear some douche say "Look at how short he is, isn't it just ADORABLE." so you turn your gaze to find that it was that dick from earlier, the one wearing the stupid shades. His friends laugh and you let out a grumble. You'll get that asshole eventually. The teacher tells you to take a seat anywhere so you scan the room to look for some place that looks even half decent. You let out a small growl and decide to sit by a guy with his face to his desk, probally sleeping.

Fuck was that a big mistake.

He lifts up his head and you jump in your seat a little because holy fuck... this guy is wearing face paint? The white paint is covering a majority of his face with light gray around his eyes and mouth. His black, messy hair is covering a majority of his face and hiding most of is purple-ish eyes. He looks at you with the stupidest smile you've ever seen and waves at you. You feel your eyes twitch and you quickly look at the board without giving him any more of an aknowledgement than a growl of frustration.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

==> Be the guy next to Karkat

Your name is Gamzee Makara, you are 17, and you are currently staring at the new kid as if he was some sort of new life form. You think he said his name was karkat earlier, but you can't be too sure because you weren't really paying any attention to what was happening. He's short, especially compared to you because you're practically a giant. His hair is an unusual white and he has dark, red eyes. He dosen't look like he sleeps often because he has dark rings under his eyes. You reach over to his desk and poke him on the arm, which nearly causes him to toss his pencil out of his hand. You laugh and he turns to you with a bright red flush on his face. He's actually pretty motherfucking adorable, kinda like an angry kitten. 

"What?!" He snaps at you.

"'Sup motherfucker, my name's Gamzee Makara."

"I didn't fucking ask you who you were!?" He scowls.

"I just thought I'd all up and motherfucking introduce myself. Y'know, to try and get to know eachother better."

"Well, does is LOOK like I give a fuck, because I don't."

"Just relax, I'm just trying to be all up and motherfucking friendly."

"I don't need you to act nice to me, so just fuck off."

You don't say another word to him in fear of angering him even more, so you just lay your head down until the bell rings.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

==> Be relieved that your first day of school is over Karkat

As soon as that last bell rings you are out of those front doors quicker than fucking lightning. You wait by the pick up area for your dad to come get you and try to avoid everyone. It fails miserably. That fucking dick with shades strides up to you.

"Well well, if it isn't the shorty." He says with no facial expression, as far as you can tell.

"Who the fuck are you calling short?!"

"You, obviously."

"Fuck off! I'm not even that much shorter than you!"

"If by not much you mean a foot, then yeah, not much." He says with a smirk.

You clench your fist and lift up your hand to punch him, but that guy with the face paint takes a step in front of you. You think his name was Gamzee?

"Hey, Dave, just leave karbro alone, you don't need to be all up and motherfucking mean to him."

Your face turns red from ebarrassment and you almost punch him for calling you that. Karbro? You two aren't even FRIENDS. Though, the guy with shades did back away when he stepped in so you guess you can let it go this time. As Dave left he called Gamzee a juggalo and flipped both of you off. Wait... What the fuck is a juggalo?

Your dad pulls in and you quickly run to the car without saying anything to Gamzee. You do look back at him as you're driving away, though, only to find him waving at you.

When you finally get home you go upstairs to your room and lock your bedroom door. All your boxes are in your room so the first thing you decide to do is organize your room. You spend just about the rest of the day doing so, when you're done you sit on your bed and look at the photo of you and your good friends, Nepeta and Sollux. As much as you hate to admit it, you really miss them. You even miss Nepeta's creepy boyfriend Equius. When you finally get done mulling over your past and how much you know you'll hate it here, you watch some shity rom-coms. Yes, you, Karkat Vantas, enjoy watching shitty rom-coms. You only get about halfway through the second movie before you fall asleep. Hopefully tomorrow will be better for you.


	2. Messy Situation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's karkat's second day of school and he's found himself getting into quite a bit of a mess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shit.  
> Sorry I haven't been working on this, school can be a real pain in the ass.  
> Here's a short chapter. I'm going to try to post two chapters today as a sort of apology.  
> I'll try to work on this more c:

==> Wake the fuck up Karkat

You open your eyes and look around to find yourself in an unfamiliar room. Where the fuck are you?

Oh. Wait.

That's right, you moved yesterday.

Your dad barges into your room and yells at you to get ready for school. You would usually argue with him but you're too exhausted to do so right now. You stretch and run a hand through your matted hair. Today is your second day at that shithole. You really don't want to go, but you don't have a choice. You find your way to the bathroom to take a quick shower and get dressed. When you're done you go to sit in the living room and you look at the time. You're already half an hour late. Moments later your father comes out of his room and practically drags you out to his car. 

The car ride to school is quiet, for once, and when you arrive you grimace at what happened yesterday.

You walk into the school and try to remember where your first class is. Not that it really matters since it's almost over. You walk around a few empty hallways but your feet come to an immediate halt when you see... him.

Dave.

He's the last person you'd want to run into so you quickly turn around to walk away when suddenly you're being grabbed by the back of your shirt collar.

"Where do you think you're going, shrimp?" Dave says smugly.

"None of your fucking business, fucktard!" You spat at him.

You take a couple of moments struggling to try to get him off which only gets you a laugh out of him.

"GET THE FUCK OFF OF ME!" You shout at him.

"And why would I want to do that?" He laughs. 

You're about to scream at him some more when suddenly your face is making close contact with the locker. You let out a sharp cry of pain and fall to the floor when he lets go of your shirt. You wipe the blood off your nose and turn to glare at him. You feel yourself getting heated because you know he's getting a kick out of seeing you like this, so you stand up and swing at him out of impulse. Your fist makes direct contact with his face, causing him to stumble back a bit. You're not entirely sure if it hurt him or not because of those stupid shades blocking his face.

You have to get them off.

You go in for another punch, but this time he grabs your wrist. You then use your free hand to quickly swipe the shades off his face.

He freezes and goes wide-eyed. 

You're almost shocked when you see his eyes. They're blood red. It was almost like looking in a mirror. 

He lets go of your wrist and takes a step back.

A barely audible, "Give them back." was all that Dave managed to say.

It was so quiet that you thought you only imagined him saying it. You didn't know what to do, so you just stood there, continuing to stare at his eyes.

He repeats himself louder and snatches the shades from you, putting them back on his face.

"Strict Strider rule, babe." He says in a deadpan tone, backing you up against the locker. "Don't touch the shades."

You stand there frozen until you realize how close you two are. You attempt to push him away from you to no avail. 

He's smirking down at you which is completely infuriating. You really want to punch that stupid look right off his face.

Just as you're about to punch him something stops you.

Wait...

What is he...

WHAT IS HE DOING?!


	3. Sometimes Things Are Taken Too Far

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dave takes bullying to a whole new level and Karkat isn't handling it very well.

==> Be Dave Strider

You are now Dave, and you are currently pinning a short fucker against the locker, crushing your lips to his. You're not sure how this happened, something inside of you just snapped and the next thing you knew you were forcibly kissing Karkat. Something about him just pushed you over the edge and you just couldn't control yourself.

He pushes you hard and you stumble back, staring at him speechlessly. His face has turned an all new shade of red and tears are welling in his eyes. 

"In all my life, I have never met such an intolerable asswipe as you! Do you have ANY fucking idea what you just did?! Or are you too fucking dull to even be aware of your own fucking actions?!" He shouts at you, his voice shaky with anger.

You continue to stare at him, not saying a word.

His face is twisted with anger and he gives you a look full of pure hatred. "That was my first kiss you fucktard!"

The tears begin to stream down his face. 

"Stay the fuck away from me. If I ever fucking see you again I'm going to kill you."

That was the last thing he said before storming off, leaving you confused and lost.

The bell rings and the halls become crowded, but you continue to stand there. Replaying what happened in your mind over and over. You're now fully aware that you, Dave Strider, have taken harassment to a new level and have completely fucked up. 

You don't even bother going to your next class, you just walk out through the back doors of the school and stay out back for a while. Leaning against the wall, smoking a cigarette. You might as well just go home, you won't be able to focus on school work today anyways. So you do just that.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
==> Be the guy crying in the bathroom

You are now the guy crying in the bathroom, and yes, you're name is, in fact, Karkat Vantas.

The reason you're crying is because everything in your life fucking sucks right now. It sucks so bad, that you would rather be anyone else in this world than yourself at this very moment.

You were forced to move away from all your friends, you got beat up on only your second day of being at your new school, and now you'll have to forever live with the fact that the most massive douchebag in the entire world has stolen your first kiss. You always imagined it would be something magical, that sparks would fly as your lips met that special someone's, and time and space would stop itself. But now your dreams of having a romantic first kiss like in the movies were completely crushed. Destroyed, all because of Dave. He is the bane of your existence, the person you hate the most. You'll never forgive him for what he did, for stealing something you can never get back.

You furiously wipe at your eyes with your sleeve and exit the stall, walking up to the sink mirror. You splash water on your face to try to clean yourself up a bit. You're eyes are puffy and your nose is red. You feel like the most pitiable being alive. Sure, it might seem like you're over-exaggerating, but you can't help but feel low. That was something special to you, something you wanted to hold on to until you met the right person. And now it's gone.

You let out a choked sob. Today couldn't get any worse.

You spoke too soon.

The bathroom door swings open and Gamzee walks in, his attention immediately turning to you.

"Woah, what's wrong, bro?" He says, walking up to you.

He puts a hand on your shoulder and you quickly swat it away.

"Nothing!" You lie, "It's none of your fucking business!" 

You begin to walk to the door, but you're stopped by two long arms wrapping around your torso, pulling you into a hug.

"I can all up and tell when a motherfucker's lying. You can trust me brother, I'm here to listen to whatever's on your mind."

You almost go limp in his arms, the tears begin to rush down your face again.

"I don't need your or anybody else's help. I just want to get as fucking far away from this fucking shithole as possible and never look back."

You wiggle yourself free from his grasp and walk out. You hear him call out to you but you ignore him.

You go the rest of the day acting like a zombie. Your brain is numb and your insides feel hollow. You don't even argue with your father when he bitches at you for being late to your class. As soon as you get home you set your book bag down and lie on your bed, not even bothering to turn on the lights. You wish you could just disappear. 

You close your eyes and drift off to a dreamless slumber.


	4. Faygo, Pies, and Shitty Rom-Coms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gamzee needs more pie, Karkat needs to get out of his house. By some chance meeting they run into each other at the store.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg, guys, seriously. Thank you to everyone who reads this shitty fanfic. I really appreciate it. ♥

==> Be the stoned Juggalo

You are now Gamzee Makara and you are high off your ass.

This is usually how you spend your Thursdays. Well, actually, it's how you usually spend everyday. 

You stare intensely at the bong, watching the smoke swirl inside of it as you take another hit. You hold it for a while before exhaling it slowly. You watch the smoke rise and disappear.

"Where does it motherfucking go?" You ask out loud to nobody.

You live alone in a shitty one bedroom apartment complex. Your parents couldn't handle you, so as soon as you turned 16 they gave you the boot. You've been living here for a while. Luckily, for you, the landlord really likes you so he lets you stay for a very low rent. He doesn't even mind that you smoke your weed in the building, even though the rules forbid any drug substances in the complex. 

You take another hit and hold it in for a while, a little too long though. You cough up the smoke and grab for your faygo, chugging the entire bottle down. You decide that you've smoked enough and that you really want some of your special pie you eat for just about every meal. When you look in your fridge you find only empty pie tins and dozens of faygo bottles. Well, looks like you need to go to the store. You let out a groan and put your shoes on. Before you leave you make sure to grab your room key so you don't accidently lock yourself out again. 

Since the supermarket is so close you decide to just walk up there, plus, you know you shouldn't drive when you're high. Especially not after the last time, you almost launched yourself out of the windshield when you hit that tree. Man, were the police pissed.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
==> Wake up, Karkat

You let out a grumble and rub your eyes as you wake up. When you try to get out of bed you slip on the covers and land on your face. You hiss in pain and try to get up again. 

When you check the alarm clock it says it's 6:23p.m.

Dammit. 

You were hoping to sleep all day but it turns out you can't even manage to do that much.

You walk out of your room and go to the living room where your father is watching some weird documentary on the mafia. He's always been interested in shit like that, as far as you can remember. 

You walk to the front door and slip your shoes on, grabbing your jacket.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?" Your dad snaps at you.

"Out." You say flatly.

"Pick me up some beer while your out."

"Dad, I'm only 16."

"And? Your point is."

You rub your temples and let out a frustrated sigh. You do NOT want to deal with him right now, it's too much of a headache.

"They don't sell alcohol to minors."

Before your dad can say anything back you're out the door. You're not sure where you're going to go, but anywhere is better than being cramped up in that shithole. Who knows, maybe you can find a good rom-com to buy at one of the stores. You decide to go to the supermarket. It has just about everything there and the prices on DVD's are pretty decent. 

==> Freak the fuck out

You are Gamzee again and you are freaking out because there's no more faygo in stock at the supermarket. It's literally the only thing you drink.

Luckily they had all the ingredients for your special pies, but you normally add a bit of faygo to the batter to give it that wonderful taste of miracles. You guess you can go to a gas station on your way back to pick some up, but that's a bit further out.

You're about to go to the check-out line when you suddenly hear a familiar, angry voice. You look around a bit, and sure enough, you find the source of all the shouting.

It's Karkat, and he's currently arguing with some lady over what looks like a DVD.

"It's the last copy left though!" The lady pleads.

"I know! That's why I want it, so get your fucking hands off it lady!" Karkat shouts at her.

They continue their bickering for another good minute or so before the lady smacks Karkat in the groin with her purse. He lets go of the DVD and topples to the floor in pain.

"Cheap move, bitch!" He calls out to her.

You walk up to him and offer him a hand. 

"Sup, karbro."

He stares at your hand for a second before swatting it away and pulling himself up.

"Stop calling me that, we're not bros. In fact, I hardly even fucking know you." He says as he crosses his arms over his chest.

You chose to completely ignore what he just said.

"So karbro, what was that whole arguing and shit all up and about?"

He lets out a huff, "I wanted a DVD but as soon as I grabbed it that bitch came up and tried taking it from me so I tried to get her to fuck off, but... well, you saw how well THAT fucking went."

You can't help but chuckle. "What movie was it?"

He hesitates for a moment and looks at the floor for a second before answering quietly.

"What was that?" You ask.

His face turns red and he repeats himself louder. "50 First Dates..."

You can't control the sudden fit of laughter that washes over you. You would've never guessed that Karkat would have such a bad taste in movies.

He begins shouting and throwing DVD's at you, which only causes you to laugh harder.

"SHUT YOUR GAPEING PROTEIN CHUTE YOU INSUFFERABLE SACK OF SHIT!" 

"Alright, alright, I'm motherfucking done laughing now."

He crosses his arms over his chest again and glares at you, but it's somehow less of a glare compared to his usual ones.

"Look, I know where I can all up and get you a copy. We can motherfucking chill at my place for a bit and watch it."

He stares at you for a bit, obviously contemplating whether to go or not.

"I'm making some motherfucking delicious pie, bro. We can all up and share and get our chill on."

He lets out another huff and agrees.

"Fuck, whatever. It beat staying here and trying to find a better movie." He says.

"Alright. You won't regret it motherfucker."

You honk and he just kinda stares at you before shaking his head.

You go to the check-out and buy all your stuff. You tell Karkat about how you've gotta run up to the gas station and that a friend who works there will more than likely have a copy on him. He complains a little but follows you there anyways. You can already tell the rest of today will be fun.


	5. Nerds, Faygo, and Horrible Movies.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gamzee and Karkat stop by the gas station and Karkat meets a particular nerd.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My laptop caught on fire so until I get a new one I'll have to write using my phone.  
> //orz ;u;

==> Observe the strange looking gas station

You decided to follow Gamzee to this odd looking store. It's small and the interior design is just awful. Gamzee's chatting with the boy at the front counter, who looks like the biggest nerd you've ever seen. Which is saying something, considering the fact that Sollux is one of your best friends, and might you add, Sollux defines the word nerd.

His hair is a short dark brown, but his bangs swoop over to the side and somewhat stick up. He has those large, thick hipster glasses on, and he's wearing a ghost busters tee shirt under his unsightly, bright, blue apron. 

Gamzee turns towards you and does a 'come here' motion with his hand.

You let out a huff of slight irtitation as you walk up to him and stand to his side.

"Yo, karbro, this chill motherfucker here is John." Gamzee says while pointing at the boy infront of him.

"Hey! John Egbert's the name, watching movies is the game." John says in a slightly high-pitched voice.

You stare at him for a moment before speaking, contemplating on whether or not it'd be best to just go home and just surf online for a new movie.

You stay, against your better judgement. 

"That was probably the most shittiest and cliché excuse of an introduction I've ever had the displeasure to hearing." You say with a scowl.

John seems to find humor in what you said and starts laughing.

"Oh man, Gamzee. This guy's great. Where'd you find him?" He says, continuing to laugh uncontrollably.

"I found him all up and lying on the ground holding his nuts. Honk honk." Gamzee says, now also joining John in a fit of laughter.

Your face burns red and you elbow Gamzee hard in the side.

"ONLY BECAUSE THAT BITCH HIT ME WITH HER PURSE! IT WAS LIKE HAVING A BRICK SLAMMED AGAINST MY DICK!" You screech, causing them to laugh even harder. 

You glare daggers at both of them and after what seemed like forever they finally stopped laughing.

"Alright, alright. So I heard you guys were looking for a movie." John says.

"Yeah. Karbro here's looking for a movie called 50 first dates."

"Lucky for you I've got a few in stock. Let me go get one."

John disappears to the back room for a moment and reappears with the DVD case in his hand.

"That'll be $1.59, would you like some free lipstick and tampons with your purchase?" John says with a chuckle.

"No, but how about I give you a free punch to the face if you don't shut your gaping wind-pipe." You retort, pulling your wallet out of your pocket.

"Ha, alright, lets all just keep our motherfucking calm now." Gamzee says with a laugh, piling a bunch of drinks on the checkout counter.

"He started it." You mumble, handing John the money.

After everything's payed for you both say bye to John and Gamzee leads you to his house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter


	6. Get Your Shit Together Gamzee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karkat continues to bitch and rant like always.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the boring chapter, I promise the next one will be interesting.

==> Quiet the complaining boy

You and Karkat finally got everything you guys needed and you're heading to your home now, Karkat walking close behind you. You guys are only half way there, but Karkat insists on bitching and complaining on the way there about the distance.

"How fucking far do you even live? Don't you have a fucking car or something?" Karkat rants angrily.

"Chill, bro. No need for any motherfucking complaining now, we're all up and almost there." You say in attempt to calm him down.

"Well any other being with any ounce of intelligence would've driven a car, rather than walking." He grumbles.

You let out a sigh and stop walking, causing Karkat to bump into you.

"Ow. What the fuck was that-" Karkat squeaks as you lift him up and onto your back, his arms immediately wrapping around your neck for support.

"WH-WHAT ARE YOU DOING YOU SHIT STAIN!?" He screeches.

You only laugh and continue walking. 

"You were making a lot of noise about walking the distance, so I all up and though I'd give you a motherfucking piggy back ride."

Karkat's face turn beet red, "I'm perfectly capable of walking on my own."

He buries his face in the crook of your neck and doesn't say anything else the entire walk home. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

==> Stare in disbelief

You're Karkat again, and you're at Gamzee's apartment now, staring at the huge mess in front of you, There's empty faygo bottles and pie tins littering the floor, along with a pile of horns and clothes scattered across the place. The air smells heavily of marijuana, alcohol, and cigarettes.

"Wow, I had a feeling you were messy but this is just beyond comprehension. It smells like a cheap strip-club in here." You say, walking in, "How the fuck can you stand this mess?"

"I dunno, bro. I guess I'm just so all up and used to it I couldn't even tell."

You watch as he clears off the couch and throws the mess into a pile on the floor.

"You should really clean this place up, Gamzee."

"I know, motherfucker, but it's just such a pain in the ass to all up and keep a motherfucker clean."

You stare at the floor momentarily, "If you want, I can help you pick this place up. N-not because I'm worried about your safety or anything. Just because I don't want to have to look at all of your shit."

Gamzee stares at you in awe for a moment before smiling and nodding his head, letting out an unusually loud 'Honk'.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

==> Holy mother of fuck, you can see the floor

It only took you guys an hour and a half, along with you shouting at Gamzee to stop lying in the horn pile, to clean up the place. Without all the shit everywhere the place actually looks fairly decent. 

"Thanks a lot, karbro. This place hasn't been this motherfucking clean since I first started living here."

"Whatever, just make sure it doesn't ever get that messy again. If it does I'm gonna kick your clown ass." You say, crossing your arms over your chest as you sit on the sofa.

He just chuckles and walks to the kitchen and starts making something. 

You sit backwards on the couch and watch him with a curious look on your face.

"What in the fuck are you making?"

"Why, only the most motherfucking delicious pies ever created. It's my secret recipe."

"You bake?" The thought of him making something edible causes a faint smile to spread on your face.

"Yee I do. I bake these motherfucking pies all the time."

"Why're they green? They look like some weird ass slime you'd find in some horror alien flick."

"That's the miracles in it. Honk, honk. It's what gives it that wonderful, magical taste."

You almost resist the urge to facepalm.

Almost.

He puts the pies in the oven and walks over to his tv, turning on the flat screen and inserting the disk in the dvd player.

"About damn time." You mumble, which causes him to chuckle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the next chapter, the promised GamKar will happen.


	7. The second first kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gamzee can't stand seeing Karkat upset, so he decides to try something to cheer him up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm alive \\( ; - ; )/  
> I'm so sorry for not updating in a while, and I promise you the next chapter will have gamkar in it.

==> Stare at Karkat

You can't help but stare at him when he makes such a pitiable expression. You can't tell if it's because of the movie or if something's up, but you can't stand to see him looking so down. 

"Yo, Karbro. Are you all up and okay?" You ask.

He just keeps his eyes fixated on the screen, ignoring your question.

You hear the oven timer go off so you get up and walk over to the kitchen, turning the oven off, and removing the pies so they can cool.

You go to sit back down on the couch when you notice something glistening from the corner of Karkat's eyes.

He's crying.

You turn him towards you and wipe a stray tear away, causing him to go wide-eyed, as if he weren't aware of what was happening.

"I- um.." Karkat stutters out.

You shoosh him and hold him against your chest, gently petting his head.

"It's going to be okay. Whatever it all up and may be, it'll be okay." You say in a hushed tone.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

==> Tell him everything

You tell Gamzee everything that happened with Dave and the entire time he just holds you and reassures you it'll be okay. Never did you think that Gamzee, of all people, would be the person you'd confide in. 

Nevertheless, you're more calm now.

The movie ends and he gets up to remove the disk, placing it back in it's case. 

You look at the clock to see that it's past 11.

Shit.

Your dad's going to have a bitch fit when you get home.

Gamzee looks at the clock as well and asks, "It's getting pretty late, wanna stay over tonight?"

You'll already be in enough shit when you go home, so why not.

You nod.

He smiles widely and honks at you again.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

==> Be Juggalo

You're Gamzee again, and you're happy to find that your new short bro will be staying over for the night.

You get him some clothes to sleep in that are too baggy on him. The shirt hangs loosely off his shoulders and the sweatpants still slightly slide off his hips, despite being tied.

You can't help but notice how cute he looks like this.

You turn off the living room lights and situate yourself on the couch right next to Karkat and turn on the tv.

Since he's the guest you allow him to pick something to watch. He ends up settling on some drama.

Anytime a kissing scene happened he'd seem to become slightly saddened.

"You're really motherfucking torn about that kiss thing, aren't you?" You say, without really thinking.

"Yeah.." He mutters, "I always wanted it to be special, like in the movies."

You frown a bit, but then you instantly come up with an idea.

"That kiss doesn't all up and have to be your first time since you didn't kiss back."

He just kind of stares at you, unsure of what you're getting at.

"If you motherfucking want, I could all up and maybe help you. Y'know, to make sure it doesn't get taken by someone you dislike."

Karkat thinks for a moment before speaking.

"Are you saying... That you'll help me have a romantic first kiss?"

He pauses, crossing his arms over his chest, thinking things through in his mind.

You look at the TV screen and suddenly an idea pops up in your brain. You get up off the couch and when Karkat looks at you questionably you tell him "One sec." And disappear into your room.

You fumble around your closet a bit before you finally find the object of your desire. You pull it out of it's case and take a minute to tune it before going back into the living room.

You sit down on the couch and face Karkat, placing the instrument in your lap.

He sits on the couch, crossed legs, facing you.

"What's that for?" He tilts his head in the cute way a puppy would.

You smile softly at him and pet the top of his head. "I'm going to all up and motherfucking serenade you."

Karkat's cheeks turn a light shade of crimson, standing out in contrast to his pale skin.

"O-oh." He mutters.

You begin to play Swing Life Away by Rise Against. The entire time Karkat listens intently, staring at nothing but you. You can see the small glimmer in his eyes while you sing to him and by the time you're done he's staring at you in awe, mouth slightly agape.

You take this moment to lean forward and kiss him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to all of you who still read this fanfic!  
> You're all fantastic. ;u; <3
> 
> Ps.: Sorry I haven't updated in so long. I'll update ASAP. ♥ Thanks a bunch.


	8. Teaser

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karkat gets a romantic kiss, but sometimes a kiss can lead to more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Late New Years everyone! 
> 
> I'm a lazy piece of shit writer who takes too long to update, but it's okay cuz here's another chapter!
> 
> But in all seriousness, thank you to everyone who reads this. You guys and girls are just perfect. ♥
> 
> Update: So I started to write this chapter January 3rd, but forgot to finish it until now, May 21st. I am literally the worst at keeping up with a story. But, hey, school ends June 3rd so maybe this time I'll actually update as often as I should since the end of the year is literally the easiest time of year. Aside from summer. And what better time for romance than summer, am I right? Summer loving anyone? No? I should stop while I'm ahead.

==> Holy Shit What?

When Gamzee comes out of his room with a guitar you kinda give him this look that screams "Do you even know how to play one of those?" 

You're almost shocked when he begins playing, he actually sounds good.

What shocks you more than his playing is his singing. 

You sit there, watching him intently, eyes fixated on his strumming and ears listening only to the tune. You can't help the blush that lights up your face as you listen to the words that come from his lips.

Lips that are pressed against yours after he stops singing. 

His lips are cracked, but somehow soft, too. It feels really nice.

When he pulls away you stare at him for a moment, noticing the lack of face paint.

When did he take it off?

It didn't really matter when he did it, all you can think of is how attractive he really is without all the makeup.

This time it's you who leans in for the kiss, moving yourself closer to him as he wraps his arms around your torso, placing his guitar to the side. 

You feel yourself being gently pushed back to a lying down position, his lips still pressed against yours. He lightly bites your lip, eliciting a small squeak from you. Your hands grip onto his back as he slides his tongue across your lip, as if asking for permission to enter your mouth. You part your lips slightly, allowing his tongue to slip in and rub against yours.

You feel his hand slide under your shirt, making you shiver from the contrast of his cold hand against your heated skin. Just as you feel his groin against your aching member your phone rings. You both immediately sit up and you pull out your phone to see it's your dad.

"Shit," you mumble before hitting the answer button.

Your ear is greeted by loud screaming and cursing from your father, asking where you are and demanding you come home immediately. You reassure him that you're okay and tell him you're with a friend from school, but that still doesn't quite calm his anger.

After a moment of arguing and insisting you come home still, he hangs up and you let out a long, disgruntled groan.

Your face is red with frustrations of two different kinds. "I'm really sorry, but I have to-" Gamzee cuts you off before you can finish your sentence.

"No, it's all up and fine, I'll drive you home. I don't want you motherfucking walking all up and alone at this time." 

Gamzee gets up and grabs his keys, you follow him outside and to his car.

The car ride is quiet, aside from the occasional directions, and the air between the two of you feels awkward. When you get to your place, you thank him for the ride before taking off your seat-belt and reaching for the car door handle, but before you can get out, Gamzee grabs your arm and pulls you in for a quick peck on the lips.

As you get out of his car, you exchange "good nights" with one another, as well as phone numbers. He tells you he'll call you tomorrow before driving off, leaving you flustered and confused.

When you get inside your dad gives you all sorts of hell for staying out so late without asking for permission, but you don't really listen to any of what he says because you're still thinking about Gamzee and the way he felt against you. You just let your dad rampage on until he runs out of fuel and tells you to go to your room, which you do without hesitating.

Once you're in your room you lay in bed, remembering that you're still in Gamzee's clothes and that yours are at his place. You pull out your phone and go to your contacts, thumbing over the call button, but deciding to put it away last second out of embarrassment.

You curl up and pull the shirt over your face and inhale and exhale slowly, smelling the strong scent of him on it. You smile and fall asleep, thinking about Gamzee.


	9. Let The Imagination Run Wild

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gamzee has a little fun with something he finds in his living room. (Short chapter)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoa, I'm on an update roll this week! I haven't been this consistent with anything since all of Tokyo Ghoul's second season came out. I enjoy binge watching my anime so I torture myself until I know all the episodes are released. Nothing's worse than a cliff-hanger, am I right? But any of you who still keep up with this since I've started should know what that feels like. (Sorry again for being so inconsistent with this fanfiction)

==>Damn that sexy boy

You're Gamzee Makara now, and you have a small issue. 

Actually, scratch that, it's a huge issue.

Ever since you got home from dropping Karkat off, you've been having to fight a raging boner that just won't go away.

You've tried distracting yourself by doing other things, but somehow your mind keeps flickering back to him on your couch and the way he shivered underneath your touch.

You need to get rid of this thing. 

Quick.

You lay down with your back against the couch and just out of reach you notice Karkat's shirt is on your floor. You lean off the couch a bit and retrieve it, returning to your previous position of laying. A blush creeps across your face as you get an idea in your twisted thinkpan. 

You smell his shirt, and sure enough, his scent is still on it. You continue inhaling his scent as you close your eyes and let your imagination run wild. You picture Karkat on your couch, the way he was before the two of you got interrupted. You imagine the way he would twitch and shake as you pinched and tease his nipple, the way he would make cute noises as you grind down against him. You slip your hand into your pants and begin to palm yourself through your boxers, imagining it was Karkat's clumsy and inexperienced hand instead of your own. You start to let out rough moans, imagining how good his mouth would feel against your now throbbing member. His tongue sliding up and down your shaft before completely enveloping it in his hot mouth. You buck your hips and pant heavily, rubbing yourself at a much quicker pace, Karkat's name spilling out of your mouth, accompanied by stings of curses. Before you know it, your spilling fluids all over the inside of your boxers, breathing heavily as you come down from your orgasm.

You feel slightly ashamed for masturbating to the thought of Karkat sucking you off, but more-so in the fact that you were smelling his shirt the entire time like a total creep.

You decide, after a few minutes of loafing around, to get up and shower to clean up the sticky mess that is now your pants. Once you're all cleaned up you make your way to your room and pass out, sleeping on top of the covers, rather than under them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, seriously, I can never say this enough, but thanks to everyone who reads this. Just seeing that someone enjoys this makes me really happy.


End file.
